Harry Potter & The Fall of a Dark Lord
by Kalen Darkmoon
Summary: Harry returns from a disastrous fifth year and, in his hurt and anger, lashes out at the wizarding world in a letter to the Daily Prophet. Can love really be the 'power he knows not? Independent!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore, HHr ship.
1. The Letter

Harry Potter & The Fall of a Dark Lord

by Kalen Darkmoon

Summary: Harry returns from a disastrous fifth year and, in his hurt and anger, lashes out at the wizarding world in a letter to the Prophet. Can love really be the 'power he knows not'? Independent!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore, H/Hr ship.

Warning: This story is rated Mature for violence, adult language and situations. If you are not of age or easily offended by such material, then please do not read this. There _will_ be steamy romance scenes. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JKR and her publishers do. Enough said.

Since I don't much like anymore the direction that JKR is going after book five with the increasingly horrid treatment of Harry, I've decided to write my own version of events. One that continues the Angry!Harry that we are left with at the end of book five rather than easily glossing over everything that happened in book five like JKR seemingly did in book six. It is quite apparent that JKR has made Harry into little more than a sycophantic follower of Dumbledore no matter what atrocities Dumbledore has committed against him. She obviously has no understanding of the mind of a neglected/abused teenage male who has just learned he was betrayed and lied to by the man he had come to trust the most in the Wizarding World. Harry should have danced on that lying old goat's grave in book six rather than so easily trusting him again given the seriousness of his loss of Sirius being directly attributed to Dumbledore's betrayal of Harry's trust. This doesn't even get into the trust issues he should have with the old man for continually subjecting him to the neglect/abuse of the Dursleys when he repeatedly begged him not to send him back there. I find it hard to believe that any teenage boy would just march on like that, seemingly not caring about the horrors he is being subjected to by the wizarding world and it's so called Leader of the Light. After his mistreatment at the hands of a ministry official in OotP, Harry has every right to tell the whole wizarding world to bugger off.

In short, this is NOT Half-Blood Prince compliant. Now on with the story...

--

**Chapter 1 – The Letter**

It was nearly midnight when Harry slapped down his quill and rolled up the parchments he had spent much of the day writing on. Asking Hedwig to take them to the Daily Prophet and not to let anyone see her, she gave a soft 'hoot' and took off with them.

"Well... Tomorrow could be interesting." he mused quietly to himself as he readied for bed. Emotionally exhausted after having spent his hurt and anger in a letter to the editor of the Daily Prophet, he easily fell into a deep sleep despite his hunger. Unfortunately, it did not spare him the recurring nightmares he had almost every night. He kept seeing Sirius falling through the Veil and Hermione's fall to a cutting curse, their ghosts blaming him for their deaths. When it wasn't that nightmare it was another he frequently had the past year - Cedric's and his parents' ghosts coming from Voldemort's wand, also blaming him for their deaths.

--

The next morning...

Dan and Emma Granger had just sat down for breakfast to find Hermione tightly clutching the Daily Prophet with shaking, white-knuckled hands. While she read, they cast frequent glances of growing concern at each other but decide to wait until she is finished reading to find out what is wrong.

"H-how could they? How can anyone be so cruel?" A stricken and tearful Hermione dropped the newspaper with a sob as she ran to her bedroom to dress. "We have to help him!" she cried out along the way. Her parents again glance at each other as they pick up the newspaper to read what had so upset their daughter...

--

_To the editor:_

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

_the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal and either must die at the hand of the other..."_

_That's right folks. According to this prophecy that Voldemort was recently after the details of in the Department of Mysteries (and I've so graciously been informed of by my esteemed headmaster mere moments after the loss of someone close to me), I'm the one whom he marked and is supposed to stop him. Though, I must add that, personally I believe the source of this prophecy to be laughable and a fraud. However, it does explain why Voldemort has such an unhealthy interest in me - the reason why he murdered my family while trying to kill me as a baby. Voldemort has known about that prophecy since shortly after it was given to Headmaster Dumbledore by Sybil Trelawney several months before I was born, while the headmaster deemed it unimportant for me to know. I seriously doubt his ever informing me if it were not for the fact that I had learned the existence of such a prophecy pertaining to me while fighting death-eaters in the Department of Mysteries. A prophecy where it appears I am expected to be the wizarding world's sacrifice to protect it from the results of its corruption, complacency, bigotry and willful ignorance. _

_His reason, or so he claimed, for withholding this bit of information was a desire to protect my happy childhood. I almost gagged. What happy childhood? I certainly had none as both Voldemort and Dumbledore made certain of that. Furthermore, why was I not better trained? He's known of the threat Voldemort still remained but yet I have received no training necessary to face such a monster. As you'll soon understand why, this is when I began to see Dumbledore in a much more suspicious manner at his motives towards me and is what caused me to re-examine my life in the wizarding world and learn the true extent of my betrayal._

_Hmm, where to start. How about with a short history lesson?_

_In 1926 a young witch named Merope Gaunt of the line of Slytherin had fallen in love and married a muggle nobleman named Tom Riddle. Several months later, Tom Riddle had abandoned a then pregnant young Merope when she had revealed to him that she was a witch. Since her bigoted family cast her out for her relationship with a muggle she had no one to turn to and was left alone and destitute on the streets. December 31, 1926 a baby boy was born and this child was named Tom (after his father) Marvolo (after Merope's father, Marvolo Gaunt) Riddle. Unfortunately Merope died within an hour after childbirth and young Tom was left in a muggle orphanage where he was raised in a cruel, abusive and unloving environment. By the time young Tom arrived at Hogwart's he had become an angry muggle-hating young boy who sought only vengeance against both sides of his family that had abandoned his mother and him and the world at large that failed to protect him. An anger and hatred that eventually grew into the Dark Lord Voldemort we have today. _

_Surely I am also not the only one to see the irony of how easily Voldemort is getting his revenge upon the world. Not only upon the muggles for his father's abandonment but also from the pureblooded bigots like those that banished his mother penniless onto the cold, hard streets. I'm certain he finds it greatly amusing to have those bigots grovel before him while he pits them against muggles. I'm even more certain he finds it most satisfying while he tortures and kills those same pureblood bigots himself for their 'failures'._

_Now, how about we start at my beginning?_

_I was born July 31, 1980 to James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. A little over a year later on Halloween my parents were murdered by Voldemort as he attempted to kill me because of the prophecy. (Though I must wonder how he learned of it when it was recited to Albus Dumbledore alone, but I digress.) Shortly afterwards, my godfather Sirius Black was arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and several muggles as well as the belief that he had betrayed my parents' secret to Voldemort. He was sent to Azkaban for life with no trial nor any effort by the ministry or the wizarding world to learn the truth. The truth was that Peter Pettigrew was my parent's secret-keeper and was the one who had betrayed them to Voldemort. Pettigrew had killed those muggles as he successfully faked his death and framed my godfather. The result? By denying my godfather the justice he was due, an innocent man was condemned to a hellish prison and a one year old child was condemned to an abusive home with the Dursleys - muggles who despise magic and consider the wizarding world, and I quote: "FREAKS!!"_

_Despite warnings and objections from Professor McGonagall, I was placed there by Albus Dumbledore who believed that the prophecy and some sort of blood-magic protection (or so he claims) from my mother were more important than my well-being and happiness. Now let me tell you a little about this oh-so-wonderful 'home' the Headmaster found fit for my childhood..._

_It wasn't until I started muggle primary school at age five before I even learned my name was Harry Potter. All of my life I had always been called 'boy' or 'freak' by my so-called 'family' and reminded daily of how I was an unwanted burden upon them. A burden that frequently meant my going days without food, occasional beatings, living locked in a cupboard (when not cooking, cleaning or otherwise slaving), and receiving the cast-off clothing from my whale of a cousin. To this day I am still treated as such, but I suppose things have improved since rather than being locked in a cupboard, I am now kept locked in a small room. This is the environment a one-year old child was left in by the so-called 'Leader of the Light'. If only it ended there though..._

_He claims that his sole motive was concern for my safety. But yet there still remain many more questions unanswered. How could such vaunted blood protections truly exist? Something that he claims can supposedly stop even unstoppable killing curses. Are they commonly used by wizarding families to protect their own children? If not, then why aren't such vaunted protections used universally? If so, does this mean every child is immune to the killing curse? For that matter, how does anyone know that it was the killing curse that was cast at me by Voldemort? There are no known witnesses and its obvious that Voldemort's wand was never recovered for he has it now. So how does anyone know that level of detail? Or did everyone merely accept the word of Albus Dumbledore, the man who kidnapped me from my rightful guardian that very night?_

_Not more than a week ago he fully admitted this much to me in his office: "Five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, safe and whole, as I had planned and intended. Well - not quite whole. You had suffered. I knew you would when I left you on your aunt and uncle's doorstep. I knew I was condemning you to ten dark and difficult years." (1)_

_Now my question is, why would he do this? Why would he intentionally place any child in a situation where he knew and obviously intended for them to be hated and abused? Why did he place and keep me in an environment eerily similar to what baby Tom Marvolo Riddle was left to? Am I not deserving of a normal loving home environment? Or was I merely some form of experiment to salve his conscience for perhaps not helping Riddle once he came to Hogwarts? That if he could subject another child to such a cruel environment and he not become a raving Dark Lord then Dumbledore could feel relieved of any responsibility for Riddle's transformation into Voldemort?_

_Or was it really something much more insidious? Did he perhaps hope and plan for the neglect and abuse to leave me more open to his kind grandfatherly image and thus conducive to his control as an eventual weapon against Voldemort?_

_Most importantly: Is this what the wizarding world wants and is willing to allow to happen to its children? If so, why would I want to be a part of that world much less fight and possibly sacrifice my own life for it?_

_Now, some would argue I am being harsh and the headmaster means well or is just senile or incompetent. However, with the recent information of the prophecy I've begun to see my past in a new light and I have come to the conclusion that it was his intent to make and keep me dependent upon him so that I would trust him and his subtle manipulations to use me as a weapon against Voldemort. He wanted control over me and until now he has had that control; but no more! He has proven that my trust in him was severely misplaced when it comes to my own personal well-being and I refuse to be his pawn any longer!_

_Furthermore, I severely doubt the very existence of these so-called blood protections he claims to protect me while at the Dursleys because I find it highly improbable that love-based blood magic can be sustained by residing with a family that despises my very existence. In any case the protection was rendered ineffective when Voldemort used my blood for his resurrection my fourth year and even then was shown to be insufficient to protect me from him or his death-eaters as the headmaster has claimed. After all, rather than harming him, my blood helped him regain corporeal form. If it were not for the 'Prior-Incantetem' effect because our wands are brothers sharing the exact same cores, I would be dead regardless of these much vaunted blood protections. Despite the proof of the ineffectiveness of these blood protections (if they even exist), I continue to be imprisoned and enslaved by the Dursleys for that very reason. Care to explain that old man? Or was all of it nothing more than a lie to get me to continue to reside here and let them hurt me further? Do you really believe I'll somehow continue to see you as my yearly rescuer from this hell now that I know you fully intend for me to suffer here?_

_How did I reach such conclusions, some of you might ask? His own admission that he knew he was effectively sentencing me to a life of hatred and abuse to anti-magical bigots was what really made me begin to think through what I've been through since coming under his influence._

_To answer that question, we come to my return to the wizarding world from muggle exile and my first year at Hogwarts. Upon my first entry into Daigon Alley I was taken by Hagrid to see Mr. Ollivander to obtain my wand. Although I was unaware of the true significance at the time, I learned that my wand was the brother to that of Tom Riddle's- containing a phoenix feather for its core. One of only two feathers given willingly by what I later learned to be Fawkes, the headmaster's own phoenix familiar. Most curious that Voldemort would share a brother wand with myself cored with feathers from the headmaster's own phoenix. I would be willing to bet a great deal that my own wand has been made since sometime after my birth and the headmaster had somehow attuned it to me. Perhaps by use of my blood to ensure its match since he has stated that he's already been quite free in his use of my blood for his blood wards upon the Dursley residence?  
_

_However, that is but the first chapter to this story of lies, deceit and manipulation. For, little did I know the danger that was in store for me when the headmaster saw fit to bring into the school a powerful artifact that Voldemort was trying to obtain._

_First, if Voldemort was after it, why did the headmaster have the Philosopher's Stone brought into a school full of young children? Why draw that monster to Hogwarts while it was full of innocent young children? Especially when Dumbledore knew by way of the prophecy that he would be unable to protect us from Voldemort._

_Second, why have it retrieved and brought by one who he had to have known by now couldn't keep a secret? Something my friends and I discovered within months of meeting him, while the headmaster has known him for more than fifty years. (Sorry Hagrid, my friend, but its true!) I also find it strangely convenient that Voldemort, having been stuck in an incorporeal state for nearly a decade, now just so happened to suddenly find out about this artifact that has been in use by Nicholas Flamel for centuries and it just so happened to be brought into Hogwarts at a time that I had begun attending. How convenient that three first-year students would so easily learn of something that was supposed to be kept secret enough to protect it from someone as experienced and powerful as Voldemort. It is now obvious how the circumstances were contrived to make us aware of the stone's presence and its being sought after by Voldemort. All the while the headmaster and the rest of the staff seemingly remained blissfully unaware of Voldemort's presence in the castle as our possessed defense instructor Quirrel, whom curiously, the headmaster himself had hired._

_Third, why were the obstacles to protect the stone so relatively simple, clearly designed towards the strengths of, and so easily passed by, a trio of eleven year old students? I find it odd that there were such pathetic obstacles - pathetic in that they were simple enough to be bypassed by three children (two of whom were even muggle raised) and yet were supposed to protect the Philosopher's Stone from someone as knowledgeable and powerful as Voldemort. Surely Devil's Snare is of little obstacle to a dark lord of Voldemort's power. Or how about a game of chess to pass further; one of little enough difficulty to be won by an eleven year-old boy? Or perhaps a room full of keys in which they left the actual key within the room rather than keeping it to himself and leaving the others as decoys? Next we had a logic puzzle most suited to the talents of the smartest girl I know where a particular potion must be drank to continue further. Again, a relatively simple puzzle resolved by a mere child is supposed to stop a great and powerful dark lord? Why have the correct potion there at all? Why not make what is the correct potion as far as the puzzle goes actually be some kind of deadly poison and the headmaster keep the correct potion to himself? Last but not least we have an unconscious troll. While I'm sure the troll was quite conscious before Voldemort encountered it, it obviously was not an obstacle of consequence for one of his power. _

_Unfortunately, all these seeming 'coincidences' were far too convenient for it to be anything other than completely contrived. With an objective examination of the facts, it doesn't appear that our headmaster is so innocent as we are commonly led to believe but rather this was truly his intent. If not, then perhaps he can explain how three children who just happened to have enough tidbits of information dropped by the headmaster himself, potions professor and grounds-keeper to spark and hold their curiosity, guiding us to my eventual confrontation with Quirrel/Voldemort._

_Its actually quite simple. Dumbledore drew Voldemort to Hogwarts where Dumbledore expected me, an eleven year old child with no magical knowledge nor knowledge of my very history, to stop Voldemort as the prophecy dictates. There wasn't any true effort to protect such a powerful artifact but rather it was used by our headmaster as bait - a means to draw Voldemort and I into a confrontation where it was apparently his hope that I would fulfill the prophecy and destroy the dork lord. He in fact even assisted my ability to be "out-of-bounds" and to overhear certain conversations by providing me my father's invisibility cloak. Why else would he give a first year student an invisibility cloak with a wink during the school year but to encourage my presence where I shouldn't otherwise be? Our headmaster's chillingly reckless endangerment of so many young lives appears based upon an obviously arrogant belief in his own infallibility. That he knows what is best for the world regardless of the price to others and is somehow solely qualified to make such decisions on everyone else's behalf. Who appointed him to this position of god? What gives him the right to act with such impunity in defiance of the law and, more importantly, the safety and well-being of others? Frighteningly, it doesn't end there..._

_In my second year, the ministry again imprisoned an innocent man in Azkaban without a trial – Professor Hagrid – when the Chamber of Secrets was opened by a first-year student, releasing a basilisk into the school. A student that was possessed by the diary of Tom Riddle, also known as the self-proclaimed 'Lord Voldemort' – an anagram of 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. The cursed diary was given to that first-year by none other than Lucius Malfoy, a governor on the Hogwarts Board and political supporter of Minister Fudge. I was forced to face not only a spectre of Voldemort, again, but Slytherin's pet basilisk that I very nearly died fighting. If it were not for the aid of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, I would have died from the venom when I was bitten while killing it. My friends and I were but twelve years old and yet not only solved the mystery of the attacks but also a single twelve year old boy was left to fight a thousand year old basilisk. _

_With something as simple and easily obtainable as even a sneakoscope being able to detect the presence of dark magic and items, as well as it being well known that the headmaster possesses dark magic detectors in his office, that diary should have never made it into the school unless he allowed it in. An item that nearly cost the life of a female first-year student. Where was the Headmaster? Shouldn't this have been his responsibility and not that of a bunch of twelve year olds? Is it really so easy to bring such dark and deadly items into the school? Or only when it suits his purposes? _

_However, what makes me suspect this to really be the headmaster's complicity in yet another confrontation between Voldemort and I was the appearance of Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix, during my fight with Tom Riddle and Slytherin's basilisk. Very convenient that he knew where and when to find me and that he had (thankfully!) brought with him the sorting hat with Gryffindor's sword. The headmaster had led us to believe that he had no knowledge of the whereabouts of the supposedly well-hidden Chamber of Secrets, yet his own phoenix just happens upon it while bringing weapons when I needed them most. Curious indeed. With my newfound understanding I am no longer left wondering why he knew so much, yet did so little. _

_My third year saw three attempts on my life and soul by the dementors sent by the ministry to Hogwarts. Why would the ministry send such dangerous creatures to guard a school full of children? Why would the headmaster allow such a thing? Surely a hundred hungry, soul devouring creatures are far more dangerous than a single suspected (non-convicted) murderer? In the infinite wisdom of the ministry and Albus Dumbldore, apparently not, I guess. Or did they each have an ulterior motive? The Minister has already shown that he considers me a threat and has tried to kill me with dementors since then. As for the headmaster, well..._

_How is it that Peter Pettigrew had gone twelve years undetected in Hogwarts (as the Weasley pet Scabbers the rat) by the headmaster when a few students had in their possession a simple item that showed his presence within the school? An item called the Marauder's Map, created by my parents and their friends while they were students that simply showed the names and whereabouts of everyone in Hogwarts Castle. Given how the headmaster always knows right where to find someone when he wants to, I find it hard to believe that he doesn't use something similar and because of the headmaster's keeping me ignorant of my family's history, the significance of Pettigrew's presence was lost upon me until near the end of the year. It was when we finally met Sirius just after he had captured Pettigrew that things were finally brought to light. _

_What the rest of the wizarding world took as the common knowledge that Sirius had betrayed my parents, killing Pettigrew and muggles in his escape was denied me by the headmaster. Denied, despite countless questions by me about my family and also proven to be wrong by Pettigrew's mere presence in Hogwarts and capture by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. _

_Why did the headmaster keep such information from me? Was it because he was complicit in Sirius' being blamed and incarcerated for twelve years? It certainly appears obvious now that he needed my godfather and legal guardian out of the way so that he could control my upbringing and thus control me as his weapon. After all, imagine my surprise to have learned that it was actually Dumbledore himself who cast the Fidelius charm hiding our home at Godric's Hollow and would thus have known that Peter Pettigrew was the true secret-keeper rather than my godfather, Sirius Black. _

_Perhaps even more telling was while Sirius was explaining what had happened, Professor Snape attacked us and fully allowed Pettigrew to escape. Having then been a Death-Eater during the same time as the betrayal, surely Snape knew the truth regarding Pettigrew being the true traitor. Because of Pettigrew's conveniently assisted escape, my godfather was no longer able to prove his innocence and was again forced into hiding, unable to claim his legal guardianship over me. It was curious how the headmaster made no effort to help prove his innocence despite his ability as Chief Warlock to have gotten a him a trial with Veritaserum or pensieve testimony, leading me to wonder at the level of loyalty displayed between the headmaster and Professor Snape. After all the years of abuse that the potions professor has been allowed upon non-Slytherin students by the headmaster, it would not surprise me that Professor Snape returns that loyalty and intentionally allowed Pettigrew's escape and withheld his knowledge of Pettigrew's existence as the true traitor. Knowing all of this, I can only believe that the headmaster needed Sirius to remain a fugitive in order to keep me under his thumb. _

_The one thing I don't understand is how two friends (Hi Fred! Hi George! Sorry about this...) who had the Marauder's Map prior to me could have missed Pettigrew's existence as well. They certainly knew of the significance since everyone seems to know more about my 'famous' history than myself. After all, it can't be everyday news that someone gets sent to prison without a trial like Sirius did for supposedly betraying my family to Voldemort and murdering Pettigrew. Given the number of books written about the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived, the fact that my history is covered in fourth year History of Magic and questioned about on the OWL exams, I can only suggest that they should be tested for the presence of memory charms. _

_Even worse, with Pettigrew's escape, he was able to resurrect his master into a corporeal form at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament in my fourth year. A year where I was yet again in danger and set up for a confrontation with Voldemort because our illustrious headmaster hired a polyjuiced death-eater as our DADA instructor. If the headmaster is truly innocent then I must wonder at the apparently superb acting skills of that death-eater in that he was somehow able to fool the headmaster into believing he was Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Mr. Moody is a more than twenty year long personal friend and ally of the headmaster's from the first war against Voldemort but yet the headmaster was fooled for an entire year of sharing meals, staff meetings and living within the same castle? The death-eater was able to not only get my name to come from the Goblet of Fire despite my not having entered but the headmaster informed me that I had no choice but to participate despite my protests. I never realized how easy it is to force others unwillingly into binding magical contracts. Or is it really? In any case, because of my compelled participation, the death-eater then turned the winner's cup into a port-key and delayed the other particpants so that I would reach it first. A port-key that took me to Pettigrew where my blood was used in a ritual to resurrect Voldemort into corporeal form. My whole participation and victory in that damned tournament was a sham designed to get me into the hands of Voldemort. How convenient for the headmaster that the death-eater he hired as a professor set the stage for yet another confrontation with Voldemort. I was so disgusted with everything that I gave the winnings away, wanting no further part of it. I had never had any need or want of the fame or money._

_Of course, when I reported Voldemort's return as well as the identities of several death-eaters he had immediately summoned to witness my execution at his hand, Minister Fudge's only response was, "No. He can't be. He just can't be back." Instead of verifying that I was telling the truth, he instructed dementors to 'kiss' the captured death-eater/professor without allowing any questioning while calling me a lying, attention-seeking brat and then setting about assassinating my character in the press. Anyone who knows me, knows that I loathe the attention and yet the Ministry and the wizarding press all chose to attack me as being crazy rather than face the hard truth and work to stop Voldemort before he could regain his strength and rebuild his group of followers. If nobody else is willing to fight to stop him, then why should I?_

_Even worse, in an attempt to prevent the truth from ever getting out, Under-Secretary Delores Umbridge recently gloated to none other than Draco Malfoy (overheard by myself and others) how she was the one who sent two ministry dementors after my cousin and I during the summer after the Tournament. If it were not for my ability to cast the Patronus that I learned under Professor Lupin during my third year, my cousin and I would now be soulless husks. However, because I had the audacity to defend my life and soul along with that of my muggle relative, the ministry chose to prosecute me for underage use of magic and violation of the statutes of secrecy. An incident that would never have happened had the ministry not just attempted to kill me with its dementors. Was I really supposed to just let them devour my soul? Fortunately at least half of the Wizengamot decided that I was justified in defending myself. Though, I am left wondering at the sanity, humanity and motivations of those who didn't._

_Having failed at that task Minister Fudge chose to appoint Umbridge to the again open DADA post as High-Inquisitor where she issued educational decrees to silence dissent and forced the repeated use of a blood-quill upon myself and other non-pure-blood students who disagreed with her edicts. Something that has left another permanent scar upon me, this time courtesy of the Ministry rather than Voldemort. In her position as High-Inquisitor, Umbridge also formed an Inquisitorial Squad, curiously all Slytherin, pure-blooded and several of whom turned out to be the children of the later captured death-eaters. This squad was led by Draco Malfoy, son of recently captured Death-Eater Lucius Malfoy. Rather than help to protect the school and students, the squad focused on terrorizing and assaulting non-pureblood students and anyone they associated with. Umbridge even went so far as to use Veritaserum, supplied by Snape, upon me illegally and later attempted to cast an unforgiveable (Cruciatus Curse) upon myself, thankfully stopped by one of my friends. _

_On a side note: Anyone taking bets on Lucius Malfoy bribing his way out again with the unverified excuse of being under the Imperious Curse? Why not use Veritaserum and actually learn the truth for once? But then again, Lucius is well known to have Minister Fudge in his pocket and can probably afford to avoid such an inconvenience._

_Also, is anyone else sensing a pattern with the DADA professors we are getting at our oh-so-safe and illustrious school?_

_All the while I was dealing with this and despite well knowing of Professor Snape's intense personal hatred of my father and thus by extension me, Headmaster Dumbledore required that I attend private Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape because of the visions that were being forced upon me by Voldemort through his mark – the scar on my forehead. Lessons that Snape used to exercise his personal hatred of me by inflicting further pain and difficulty rather than teaching me anything useful. In fact, my nightmares and visions only worsened after Professor Snape's so-called attempts at Occlumency lessons leaving me questioning his motives and if it was by the headmaster's design. After all, near the end of the year, one of those visions were used by Voldemort to lure me to him. I was led to believe that Voldemort had captured my godfather and was torturing him in the Ministry's Department of Mysteries and when I tried going to Professor Snape for help, I was ignored and dismissed. Since it was well-known that I would never leave my godfather to such a fate, again it seems I was set up to face Voldemort more by design than fate._

_It wasn't until near the end of the year, after my friends and I battled with Voldemort and his death-eaters in the Ministry, that everyone was finally able to learn the truth about Voldemort's return. A battle that cost the life of my godfather when he fell through the veil fighting recently escaped Death-Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius Black died a hero and yet remains a mass-murderer in the eyes of an uninformed public because of a corrupt ministry and Wizengamot that takes every opportunity it can to avoid the truth when it suits their purpose. Combine that with a Chief Warlock with far too many secrets and personal agendas caring little for any kind of justice or truth and this is the result you get. _

_Which more or less brings us to today. A day where I once again find myself locked in a room in the Dursley household having been allowed nothing to eat for the past two days while remaining cut off from all contact with my friends under orders of Headmaster Dumbledore just as during the summer after my fourth year. It is during times like these that I understand just what Voldemort so hates about this world._

_Now that you know all of this (to which I freely offer to verify everything under Veritaserum and pensieve memories), I again ask you why you believe I should fight for you? Why should I sacrifice my life for you? As I see it, the wizarding world is largely responsible for my hellish life and in no way deserves my help in fighting Tom Riddle or his followers. A person needs a reason to want to fight - something worth fighting for - and I have none. _

_So, in closing, perhaps I can put Voldemort's concerns to rest. You see, I have decided that I would like to offer him a truce where I am no longer going to oppose him and his followers. While I have no intention of following him or becoming dark myself, neither do I any-longer intend to fight him. The prophecy be damned. So long as he and his followers leave me alone, Voldemort can have the the whole lot of you for all I care. May you enjoy the fruits of your manipulative self-serving leaders, ignorance, bigotry and apathy. _

_- Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Bloody-Doesn't-Care-Anymore_

--

Hermione returned to find her parents visibly upset and talking hurriedly between each other. "We have to help him! I have to help him! Please?" she pleaded.

She didn't know why but suddenly he was all that mattered to her at that moment. He was not only in danger but hurting badly and needed help - help that was long overdue. After all he was always there for her and now she wanted to be there for him, to always be there for him. She wanted to just take him and run away from all of the cruelty he was forced to endure. To show him that someone still cared and that he was loved... Love... that is what it really came down to. He felt alone and unloved and as a result he lashed out at the world that denied it to him at every opportunity; condemning the world to the same pain and suffering that had been forced upon him. Although until now she had denied it for so long in her heart, she now wanted him to know that at the very least she loved him. That there was at least one person left in the world who loved him for the kind, gentle and brave young man that he was, not the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and prophesied savior from Voldemort.

After calling their office, the Grangers quickly left for Surrey, unaware of the complete chaos the wizarding world was rapidly falling into in the wake of Harry's angry letter.

--

_updated 09/07/2007_

(1) _Dumbledore, OotP - Chapter 37_

Author's notes: I know JKR has come up with some interesting answers in interviews and on the FAQ at her website with regards to some of the plot holes that I raise as a reasons for Harry's suspicion of Dumbledore's intentions. (e.g. According to JKR the Weasley twins never noticed Pettigrew on the Marauder's map because they didn't know who he was or his importance. Uhm... Right. Yet it is considered common knowledge among everyone else, curiously except Harry, that Pettigrew was murdered by Sirius after he confronted him about betraying the Potters to Voldemort. Their own sister worshiped the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived so it was obviously well-known in their household. Also, why was this information withheld from Harry by Dumbledore? Harry had asked Dumbledore many questions about his parents that Dumbledore ducked answering. Surely he had a right to know the details of his parent's murder? Instead he had to wait to hear the truth from an accused mass murderer and betrayer of his parents rather than the "trusted" headmaster.)

Its disgusting how, despite Harry's repeated requests, Harry's history of his family is withheld by Dumbledore while he puts forth his caring grandfatherly act. Not to mention that he knowingly keeps sending Harry back to a home where he is reviled and abused. (Locking a child in a cupboard and withholding food is abuse. Clear and simple.) Dumbledore had Harry's vault key and he obviously had access to the Potter's belongings since he gave Harry his father's invisibility cloak first year. He also never gave Harry the opportunity to visit his parents' graves and say 'goodbye'. All very important to a boy who was told all his life how worthless he and his parents were and how his worthless parents died in a car crash.

Another hole I see is from this question and answer from her FAQ:

Q: In 'Prisoner of Azkaban', why couldn't the Ministry of Magic have sent Sirius an owl, and then followed it, to find him?

A: Just as wizards can make buildings unplottable, they can also make themselves untraceable. Voldemort would have been found long ago if it had been as simple as sending him an owl!

Really? If these other methods are so effective for everyone else – including Moldy-Voldie – then why aren't they used to protect Harry rather than leaving him with the Dursleys who don't want and despise him. In fact Grimmauld Place was Unplottable and under Fidelius by Dumbledore himself – FAR safer than the Dursleys regardless of the so-called blood protections.

Perhaps the biggest part of all that I can't understand is how a love-based blood protection can be renewed or strengthened with the vicious hatred of Harry by his so-called 'family'. The way the Dursleys are portrayed, it wouldn't be hard to believe that they would willingly sell Harry to Voldemort if they could.

--


	2. A Real Family

Harry Potter & The Fall of a Dark Lord

by Kalen Darkmoon

Summary: Harry returns from a disastrous fifth year and, in his hurt and anger, lashes out at the wizarding world in a letter to the Prophet. Can love really be the 'power he knows not'? Independent!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore, H/Hr ship.

Warning: This story is rated Mature for violence, adult language and situations. If you are not of age or easily offended by such material, then please do not read this. There will be steamy romance scenes later. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JKR and her publishers do. Enough said.

------

**Chapter 2 – A Real Family**

An initially pale but rapidly growing red-faced, angry Headmaster Dumbledore slams the newspaper down on his desk and storms over to the floo. Throwing some powder into the fire, he shouts "Kingsley Shacklebot!" while quickly stifling his boiling rage.

A moment later he saw Kingsley's face and asked, "Have you seen today's Prophet?"

"Not yet sir. I was just about to sit down for breakfast when I usually read it, why?"

"Quickly go over to Privet Drive, pick up young Harry and bring him to my office. Tonks should already be there on guard duty."

"Yes sir," Kingsley replied and rushed off.

Stopping by the table to grab some toast and kiss his wife good-bye, Kingsley's eye catches the headline of the newspaper sitting by his plate...

"_Boy-Who-Lived Denounces Ministry, Hogwarts_

_Headmaster and Entire Wizarding World as_

_Responsible for Life of Abuse and Hardship_"

There on the front page beneath the headline was a very long letter to the editor of the Prophet from Harry. With a gasp , he paled and apparated away.

------

An utterly shocked and speechless Draco Malfoy drops the Daily Prophet into his breakfast as his mother is entering the dining room. "What is it, Drake, dear?" his mother asked with a frown as she sat down across from him and started into the breakfast that instantly appeared before her.

After a couple of minutes of no response, she picks up the paper from his plate and gasps at the headline before eagerly reading the Potter boy's letter. Upon finishing she set it down, unsure of her own reaction to what it contained. She certainly had to admire the not-so-subtle Slytherin quality to the letter for the boy had in one fell swoop utterly destroyed the credibilities of Dumbledore, Fudge and the Ministry and even Voldemort himself. Yet loyalty to family for her husband, warred with feelings of anger and no small amount of motherly instinctual compassion for what happened to the poor boy at the hands of those filthy muggles and Dumbledore. Potter may be a rival of her own son and their families may not have agreed on the pure-blood issue, but no magical child should be subject to such cruelties at the hands of such filthy muggles. As such, she couldn't garner any joy from his misfortune. She had to admit that despite the Potter boy being a half-blood, at least his parentage is better than that of her husband's "master."

Muggle-loving tendencies aside, the Potters were an ancient and noble family - one of the greats alongside the Malfoys and Blacks. But then, even her great family, the Blacks, had some who also loved or cared about muggleborns; most recently her sister Andromeda and cousin Sirius. She had also never forgotten how she was related (however distantly) by marriage of her great aunt Dorea with a Potter.

"At least both of the Potter boy's parents were magical, even if his mother was a 'mud-blood' whereas Voldemort's father was purely muggle. Oh the irony that the scion of House Malfoy would bow before a half-blood bastard who couldn't kill a defenseless baby or an untrained group of children." she thought quietly to herself.

It was well known that Voldemort was a Slytherin heir, but she also now knew without a doubt that the Potter boy was an heir of Gryffindor. It had been long rumored that a Gryffindor daughter had secretly married into the Potter family and it is well known lore that only those of Gryffindor blood could wield his sword in battle. It would also explain how such a great family had been so decimated in the last century by the current and prior dark lords. They feared the blood and courage of Gryffindor - something Narcissa could respect in the Potter boy as much as his slightly Slytherin qualties shown by his letter. Further she had to consider, as evidenced by his Parseltongue ability, he could also be an heir of Slytherin or perhaps Merlin himself for it is well known that it could only be spoken by those two lines. Though in truth it is a rare gift carried by only a recorded few dating back as far as the great healer Hippocrates from ancient Greece.

In any case, it was quite clear after the recent capture of her husband along with most of the dark lord's inner circle, that the Potter boy has some advantage over the dark lord to have survived so many confrontations with him. Pausing for a moment, she remembered what her own Divination professor had taught when she had attended Hogwarts: 'Even the darkest and most powerful of forces are but dust in the winds of Destiny and Fate.' It was becoming quite clear who Destiny and Fate favored in that prophecy given Voldemort's continuing inability to kill the child. And now with Potter's letter, Lucius was certain to face the 'kiss'. After a further moment of thought, she decided that perhaps it was past time to reevaluate her family's priorities... and loyalties. She glanced at her son who had just left the table and sincerely hoped that he wasn't foolish enough to follow in his father's footsteps.

She didn't need to reevaluate what she had thought of Headmaster Dumbledore. She had always suspected there was more to the affable old-man image that he put forth. She long knew of his machinations behind the scenes at Hogwarts and the Ministry for decades.

------

Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast when suddenly she was startled by two loud cracks behind her. Whipping around with her wand readied, she sighed in relief at the sight of her twins. However, her worry quickly returned as she noted their determined look while Fred wordlessly handed her what appeared to be this morning's edition of the Prophet.

"You may want to sit down before you read that, mum" said George with a surprising lilt of anger.

"We'll take care of it," added Fred equally serious.

With a glance towards each other, the twins disapparated, just missing her shocked gasp as she took in the headline. Several minutes later the house nearly shook at the seemingly 'Sonorous' enhanced shriek of outrage to come from the kitchen.

Molly Weasley always did have a strong set of lungs. A fact that was soon to be much to the displeasure of one already reeling Albus Dumbledore whose floo suddenly flared to life.

------

During the ride to Surrey, Hermione carefully thought through Harry's letter. The learning of the prophecy turned everything upside down for her as she too had wondered at the seemingly endless stream of coincidences that put Harry's life into jeopardy each and every year. Granted there was some admitted speculation on Harry's part and a large number of leading questions like those used against him in the Prophet this past year but it certainly made a lot of sense. A lot more sense than everything being mere coincidences. Enough coincidences can eventually add up to a certainty. The question is, what is certain and what is not? In light of the prophecy Hermione found that she believed in Harry more than she did in her headmaster. She found that what Harry had written made a lot of sense and found herself questioning everything she ever believed about their 'beloved' headmaster – she certainly agreed about the ignorance, apathy and bigotry of the Ministry and wizarding world at large. Until now, she had thought the headmaster to be warm, kind and caring, yet to find out he intentionally left a baby boy in an abusive environment and later when that boy came to Hogwarts, ignored his pleas for help. Or that he could allow an innocent man to be imprisoned for life without a trial when he was in a position to help. Harry's good-cop / bad-cop analogy was glaringly obvious now in the headmaster and Snape's interactions with Harry.

If only she had known the extent of Harry's mistreatment before, she could have maybe been there for him more but unfortunately he had always kept his problems to himself, unwilling to be a burden upon others because of an ingrained belief by the Dursleys that he wasn't worth the trouble of others. What kind of human being would treat another so callously? How very Slytherin of the headmaster to present a front of such kindness and innocence while forcing a child to remain in such hateful living conditions. Come to think of it, the house that Dumbledore was supposedly in has been a secret wondered by students for decades. Until now she had thought he was a Gryffindor - not that it really mattered since Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor as well. Not to mention her disappointment in her own mentor, Professor McGonagall.

"Honestly! What was that woman thinking!?" Hermione harrumphed quietly to herself.

One thing she was certain of though was that Harry wouldn't truly abandon everyone to Voldemort as he said he would in the letter. She knew that was his pain and anger speaking, not his heart. His courage, kindness and compassion for others were the traits she admired most about him.

Less than an hour later, the Grangers arrived at 4 Privet Drive to an unusual sight - Harry holding off a wizard and witch at wand point from the open doorway of the Dursley house. With an adrenaline spike, Hermione immediately jumped out of the car while drawing her wand on the two and preparing to cast a stunner. Recognizing Tonks as one of them, her pink hair being hard to miss in the morning sun, she relaxed slightly.

"Harry? What's going on?" a perplexed Hermione wondered.

Glancing to her briefly, he snarled "They're here to take me to the old man. It seems his knickers are in a twist with today's paper."

"I wonder why..." Hermione snorted under her breath with a bit of humor. "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"How would you like to come with me instead? Your letter made me realize some things and I would really like the chance to talk."

"I don't need your pity! Besides, I thought you were supposed to just ignore me again this summer!" he snarled in response.

Hermione flinched as if struck and a tear escaped, "No Harry, not my pity... and I don't care what the headmaster wants anymore! What you said in your letter makes sense and answers some of the questions I've often wondered about. What he did was wrong and I want my best friend to trust me and give me a chance. Please Harry? Its important to me." and much more softly, "_You're_ important to me."

Harry blinked in surprise and found himself at a momentary loss for words. Seizing the initiative, Dan stepped between Harry and the two adult wizards.

"I suggest you step out of the way Mr. Granger. This doesn't concern you, nor you Miss Granger." said an angry Tonks turning to Hermione, "You realize you can be arrested for threatening an auror."

"So are you here as an aurors from the ministry or lackeys of Dumbledore? Which is it Tonks? Kingsley?" Harry ground out through clenched teeth.

"Harry, just come with us. Its for your own good." Kingsley sighed in exasperation.

"My own good!?" Harry screamed in anger and frustration. "Didn't you even read my bloody letter!? I want nothing to do with Dumbledore! I was dumped here in the first place 'for my own bloody good'! If this is Dumbledore's and your idea of 'for my own good', I suppose I should be grateful I'm not your enemy! The lot of you would put Voldemort to shame!"

The two aurors flinched and Dan glared hard at the tall dark auror. "Indeed, who are you and what authority do you have to decide that? Clearly you are not his guardians nor acting in your official capacity. If I am to believe what I've just read an hour ago he's been left with," gesturing disgustedly back towards the house behind him, "these people by your headmaster. Unless he is under arrest, what authority do you have to take him against his will?"

"You are officers in your law enforcement and yet you are trying to forcefully kidnap this young man? I'm certain that would go over well with your superiors." said Emma as she joined her husband, garnering another flinch from the now outnumbered aurors. Granted, aside from Hermione, the Grangers were of little potential threat, but the two aurors and members of the Order didn't dare attack them.

Everyone was startled as two loud cracks saw the arrival of yet another pair of wizards. A familiar and welcome pair of red-heads who, after seeing wands pointed at their partner and friend, quickly draw their wands on Tonks and Kingsley.

"Oy, Harrykins! Lovely company you have here, mate." called an ever jovial Fred with a hint of steel in his voice towards the two aurors as George gave a sly wink to Hermione. "Lovely company indeed dear brother. Perhaps we should..."

"Yes, yes" continued Fred.

"Leave these two young love birds alone." the twins finished in unison.

Hermione found herself blushing along with Harry who suddenly found himself being caught between his anger and rising embarrassment. The twins always seemed to have that effect on him, able to easily shock or amuse him out of whatever had him down or angry. Fred and George then turned a hard glare on the two aurors.

"It seems to us"

"that you are unwelcome here." added a now steely voiced George.

"So go back to the old man and tell him to sod off!" chorused the twins.

"Nobody hurts our family"

"or business partner" agreed Fred.

"and gets away with it." they chorused with malice.

In a huff, Tonks turned on her heel and with a "let's go Shack" she apparated away. Kingsly shook his head and followed, certain that today was going to be a rough one at the office.

After Kingsley had departed, Hermione ran and tackled Harry into a hug while letting out her emotions now that the immediate threat had passed. Fred and George grin at each other and approach the two elder Grangers in an attempt to give Harry and Hermione a moment alone.

----

"Oh Harry, please don't ever think that nobody cares for you," sobbed Hermione softly as she tightly clutched his chest. Not caring anymore about hiding her feelings she plowed on tearfully, "I love you Harry. I love you and have been falling _in love_ with you ever since you saved me our first year. Please don't shut me out. Please don't leave me, Harry. Please."

"But.." he stammered in confusion, "I thought you and Ron..."

Giving a very unladylike snort, "What about Ron and I? Oh please!" she sniffled, "Yes, I think I started to fancy him a little bit fourth year but while he was busy drooling over Fleur I really thought hard about it and realized that he is just too lazy and would only ever take me for granted. Even worse, he is as bigoted as Malfoy against anyone who doesn't see the world from his own little view. Remember, my first real memory about him was his calling me a nightmare shortly before you rescued me from that troll in our first year and you heard how much he ridiculed S.P.E.W."

Seeing Harry about to interrupt her in obvious defense of their friend, she gently placed a finger over his lips. "Shh, let me finish...Yes, he is a friend and I do love him in a way, but how could I really fall in love with someone like that? I know that you also may not have agreed with me regarding S.P.E.W. but you at least remained supportive throughout because you knew how important it was to me. He's berated and ridiculed nearly everything about me and what I consider important. Yes, you've either ignored or stood up to me when you disagreed with me but you never ridiculed me behind my back, Harry. Does that make sense?"

"But... I... why me?" he stammered as he looked away from the young witch. "I'm just Dumbledore's little weapon to aim at Voldemort when he's ready. Even the Weasley's believed in him more than they care for me. They certainly haven't done much to help stop my returns here despite knowing at least something of my living conditions. No, I'm merely a weapon to be locked away, hated and reviled until needed. Nothing else seems to matter to much of anyone."

Hermione stiffened and she ground out in a soft yet fierce tone, "Harry James Potter! I never want to hear you say that again! You are special to me. You're the kindest, gentlest, bravest and most loyal person I have ever known! You are also the man I've grown to love..."

Taking a calming breath, she continued, "This past year I've come to realize just how comfortable we really are around each other – how we can be ourselves so freely without fear of the other passing judgment. It's called trust Harry. I trust you more than anybody else in the world and that is the most important thing in any relationship. You've been the only one to ever treat me with respect as an equal, a partner. Thats what I want in a relationship. A partnership based upon mutual respect and trust. Not to be relegated to the role of someone's verbal punching bag and object of ridicule, nor as just someone who helps you with your homework. I've just been so afraid that you wouldn't return my feelings, that I've tried to keep my distance. But I can't anymore. I just can't! You need me Harry and I need you!"

Harry sighed softly as tears leaked forth and he brought his arms around the beautiful young witch. "You're right... I... I've loved you too Hermione. I think deep down I've known that since the basilisk petrified you in our second year... I spent every moment I could with you... I... I was so afraid then that I'd lost you..." he trailed off.

With a deep breath, he continued "I never wanted to risk our friendship so I avoided ever considering any possible feelings for you. You've been the only one who's always and truly been there for me every year without fail. Your happiness is far more important to me and I couldn't bear to ask you for more so I never let myself even think about it. You deserve better."

"No Harry," she interrupted "That is where you are wrong. You are everything that is good and noble in a man. There are none better so I don't want to hear you put yourself down like that. You deserve happiness and love as much as I do, as any of us do. Perhaps more so since its been denied you all of your life."

Pressing on he continued, "But, after the Department of Mysteries, you hardly ever spoke to me and never wrote or called these past couple of weeks to let me know if you were really ok. You could have easily called on the phone or written the muggle way to get around Dumbledore's interception of my owl mail so I was afraid that you were angry with me and that I had lost your trust... that you didn't care anymore... that you too thought that my safety from Voldemort was more important than my sanity or well-being."

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," she sobbed, fully understanding how he could reach such a conclusion.

"Of course 'Mione," he whispered softly. "If you could only forgive me too for not listening to you as much as I should. Maybe if I had..." he trailed off again unable to finish.

She looked up into his deep, tear-stained, emerald gaze and he received her answer. Slowly closing her eyes, she closed the distance and they gently kissed. It was soft and sweet, full of hope. As they parted, a small bit of happiness along with a mischievous glint came back to his eyes as he felt the sudden need to lighten the mood.

"Why is it that girls always cry when they kiss me?" he asked with an exaggerated sigh.

Hermione choked into a giggle and squeezed him tightly. "Just part of your charm, I guess."

"Oy, Harry. We should get going, if you're leaving, mate. There'll probably be more coming after you," warned George.

"And I suspect the old man hasn't given up yet either." agreed Fred.

While Fred and George held the Dursleys at wand point in the living room, Harry and Hermione quickly packed his things in his trunk and loaded it into the boot of the Granger's car. He released Hedwig, asking her to meet them at Hermione's and after an affectionate nip on Harry's ear she took off, circled once and flew away. With a vicious glare the twins obliviated and left the Dursleys in the living room, planting a few pranks on their way out of the house while plotting their own brand of revenge against these disgusting muggles for after they got Harry safely away.

After watching the Grangers drive away, the twins apparate back to their shop just moments before five loud cracks signaling the arrival of aurors from the ministry echo across the street. With a nod, they storm the house with orders direct from the minister to arrest Harry Potter for treason.

------

Welcoming Harry to their home, Mr. Granger led the way into the house carrying Harry's trunk while Harry carried Hedwig's cage and perch. Leaving the trunk in the guest bedroom across the hall from Hermione's room, Hermione received a small smile and nod from her parents as they left the room to give her a moment alone with Harry.

"Hermione, I..."

"Harry, I..." they both began at once. Harry offered for her to go first but with a shake of her head she insisted that he go ahead first.

"I... I just want to thank you for coming today." Harry said softly, looking anywhere but at her while adding "And for what you said earlier. Did... did you really mean it? You didn't just say that because..." he trailed off afraid to even finish the question.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione stepped closer and gently turned his face towards her. Gazing into his handsome green eyes that seemed to be so full of pain but yet held the faintest glimmer of hope, she answered "Of course I meant it. Please believe me."

Blushing lightly as he looked down at the floor, " Its just... Aside from Sirius..."

She saw the pain worsen a bit at the mention of Sirius.

"You... you're the only person that I can remember to ever tell me that I was loved. I mean... I know everyone says that my parents loved me but its just not the same unless you hear it yourself. Thank you, Hermione."

Gasping in shock and no small amount of horror, she stepped closer, wrapping her arms tightly around him in a gentle hug as she fought her tears at how hurt and vulnerable he looked. "I'll say it again then - **I **love you Harry."

Harry hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and when he did she squeezed him a little tighter. After a moment of quiet she was about to say more when she felt a small warm drop of water land on her shoulder. Glancing upward she saw a few tears making their way down his face while he was squeezing his eyes tightly shut trying to stop them from coming.

"Its ok Harry. I'm here for you now. I'll always be here for you for as long as you need or want me to. You don't have to be alone anymore." she said softly.

Opening his eyes, he met her gaze and saw the love and concern she truly had and tightened his hug as she left a small kiss on his lips.

"Believe me Harry."

She watched in growing joy as some of the pain left his eyes and his gaze upon her softened. It was then a surge of adrenalin spiked through Harry as a part of him screamed that he was putting her in more danger if they were to become closer, but an even larger and more desperate part wanted to hold on and never let go of her. He needed someone, anyone to love him for who he truly was - not the hero they believe and want him to be. With Sirius now gone, Hermione was the only one who seemed to truly care and be there for him. (Although with their arrival this morning, Harry was grateful and happy to find that at least the Weasley twins appeared to as well.)

Despite how much he cared for her and her safety, rather than trying to immediately push her away "for her own good," Harry knew that the decision was hers to make for herself rather than he make it for her like Dumbledore had so often done to him. So it was with a bit of trepidation that he warned her, "You realize that this is going to put you and your parents in more danger? He'll know, Hermione. He'll know."

She nodded, "I know Harry and while I _am_ afraid, I care for you too much to let you face this alone."

"But he's taken everyone who's ever loved me away," he added softly, trying to convince her that she would be safer without him. "I... I don't think I could stand losing you too."

"Nor I, you Harry." she responded just as softly. "Please, don't push me away."

She saw the relief and gratitude flood his emerald gaze as he again pulled her tight to him.

"Never... for as long as you'll have me, Hermione. Thank you. Thank you so very much." he whispered gently in her ear.

It was at that moment and to Harry's total embarrassment that his stomach growled quite noisily. Hermione giggled softly and, taking him by the hand, led him to the kitchen where she asked her mother to cook him up a large breakfast. After all, he hadn't eaten in the past two days.

While eating, Harry felt the need to reiterate his warning to Hermione's parents that he was a danger to have in their home because of Voldemort. He was both surprised and grateful when not only they insisted that he was welcome in their home and to stay as long as he wanted but that they now considered him to be a part of their family if he would have them. He shyly looked away as a few tears escaped and Hermione folded him into a hug while she smiled brightly at her parents.

They barely heard his soft, choked "Thank you."

------

Having eventually tracked Harry to Hermione's home, the next morning four ministry aurors led by Amelia Bones arrived shortly after breakfast. It was a tense meeting where Madame Bones informed Harry that the minister had attempted to arrest him yesterday for treason but was unable to find him before he was removed as minister and he, himself, was arrested. Harry was asked to accompany them to the ministry for the sole purpose of providing testimony. They assured him that he was not in any trouble but that they needed his cooperation to see that justice was properly served and Madame Bones swore a binding Witch's Oath that she would do everything in her power to see that it would be.

Hermione and her parents accompanied Harry as he went to the ministry where he spent the entire day answering questions under Veritaserum and provided several hours worth of pensieve memories. He was intensely grateful for the Granger's support as he was forced to relive his worst memories.

He wasn't overly surprised when Amelia informed him afterwards that a pair of aurors would guard the Granger residence for the immediate future. His rising anger was averted however when Madame Bones assured him personally that they were not to interfere in his or the Granger's daily activities and would follow at a discrete distance should they leave the home. They had no intention of making him a prisoner in the Granger's home. They were only there to watch over their safety since they were indeed a high-profile target for Voldemort.

------

The day following his trip to the ministry, Hermione and her mother (who took the afternoon off from the Granger's surgery) took Harry out to purchase an entire new and trendy muggle wardrobe. Harry had quite vehemently _tried_ to insist that he pay for it himself, but he lost to the combined iron will of the two women who had determined that this would be a first step in showing him that he is indeed worth something.

From the years of letters home from school, Emma knew how important the boy was to her daughter and, from a private conversation with a psychiatrist friend this morning, they now had an idea of where to start rebuilding his low self-esteem. Something as simple as purchasing the young man new clothes can have a significant impact upon his sense of self worth - not only in the value of the gift itself but also the feeling from dressing in something he can take pride in wearing.

Harry was already nervous when they started in the men's underwear section, first picking up several packages of white athletic socks. However he was totally mortified when a moment later Hermione walked up to him holding a pair of black boxers and held them at his waist, with a look of concentration while biting her lower lip. "Hmming" she smiled and added them to the cart along with a dozen pair more in red, black, blue and green. Mrs. Granger tried very hard to stifle her laughter at Harry's expression, particularly when Hermione returned holding a pair of shimmering green silk boxers that, after holding them to his waist a moment, she nodded and added to the growing pile. The poor boy was glowing such a bright red that he was certain to be close to a nuclear meltdown and Hermione's complete obliviousness to the whole situation eventually forced Emma to excuse herself with a coughing fit as she fled to the ladies room where she was able to let loose her laughter.

She returned several minutes later to find they had moved on to the exercise wear section where Hermione joined Harry in trying on a few different items. Neither woman missed the widening of his eyes as his gaze locked first on her chest and then roamed from head to toe when she exited the change-room in the first outfit she tried - a sea-blue with black trim spandex sports bra and spandex shorts. Hermione very happily noted his appraising gaze and grin at each of the several spandex outfits she tried. Emma had to smile at the happy look on her daughter's face from the young man's obvious attention. Though Harry adamantly refused anything spandex for himself, she did find him some nice muscle tees and tank tops to go along with a few pairs of running shorts and sweats. Each now having several different outfits, they moved on to the swim-wear.

After first choosing a pair of normal red swimming trunks which Hermione added to the cart, Emma quickly found that she had to again retreat to the ladies room when Hermione went back and brought a pair of trim black 'Speedos' racing trunks that she again held to his waist while this time giving a wink to her mother. Shocked, Harry sputtered an attempted refusal but Hermione just grinned at him and added them to the cart.

While Harry continued to splutter his denial of ever wearing such a thing, Hermione took a moment to look through the bikinis. With a brief glance back at Harry to make sure he wasn't watching because she wanted it to be a surprise, she picked out two thin, sleek two-piece 'Wicked Weasel' bikinis with t-back bottoms – one satin emerald green and one white cotton-lycra that she was certain would become quite transparent when wet. With a self-satisfied smirk she covertly added them to the cart, hiding them beneath her exercise stuff.

She would be seventeen in a couple of months and she knew that she had filled out quite nicely this past year. If it were not for clothes altering charms she would have had to replace her bras twice this past year alone. She was quite proud to now be a 32C-cup believing it to be just right for her frame and body-size. (Something Harry would whole-heartedly agree with after just seeing her in spandex.) It also helped that it hadn't escaped her notice last night that Harry had been covertly staring at her when she had to walk through the living room wrapped only in a towel after she had forgotten to retrieve her freshly washed clothes from the laundry. Combined with his attention and obvious approval in the exercise clothing section a few moments ago he had sent her own self-esteem soaring and gave her the confidence to wear something like this. To be truthful, she had never really thought herself as all that attractive before, but Harry's wide eyes and appraising looks were more than enough to begin to alter that perception. Hermione was quite glad she had grown up in a family that wasn't body-conscious, having very open attitudes regarding nudity and sex. Although she hadn't gone publicly nude yet herself, she had accompanied her parents to clothing optional beaches along the French Riviera during their summer vacations and was now more likely to avail herself of that luxury someday soon.

Continuing on, Hermione first picked out a black pair of designer jeans and a designer label t-shirt and shoo'ed Harry into the change room to try them on. Harry, now operating almost on auto-pilot while eying the abomination that were 'Speedos' sitting atop the cart nodded and entered, changing into them without comment. When he exited and stepped before a mirror she again "hmmed" to herself.

"He really does have a cute bum," she thought to herself as she circled a couple of times while focusing on the fit at the legs, waist and seat. He was forced to stifle a blush when she inserted two fingers and tugged at the waist while checking the fit and again when she stopped closely in front of him and minutely adjusted how his shirt sat upon his shoulders before standing back and looking him up and down - the innocent acts somehow seeming quite intimate in his mind. Satisfied with the fit, and with some discussion with her mum, she chose a dozen pairs of jeans (five blue, seven black) and an equal number of various shirts that she had settled upon after seemingly holding every shirt on every rack up to him while she and her mother decided upon each.

After almost a countless number of trips to the change-room, Harry was quickly coming to understand the joys of clothes shopping with women. Although to be fair, Harry really did enjoy (quite immensely, in fact) their efforts on his behalf and considered it to be worth any effort on his part. Besides, he thought anything was worth seeing Hermione in spandex. He almost couldn't believe the incredible figure that had been hidden beneath her robes and loose fitting clothes she usually wore. He would so greatly enjoy exercising with her this summer.

-----

After paying a total of well over a thousand pounds, Mrs. Granger gave them the address to deliver their purchases to their home. Before leaving the store, Hermione pulled out the green silk boxers, a black pair of jeans, a designer t-shirt, a new pair of socks and one of the two new pairs of trainers and handed them to Harry shooing him into a change-room. After changing into his new clothes and trainers, Hermione instructed the saleswoman to throw the old clothes and trainers away while silently vowing he would never again wear the Dursley's over-sized, worn cast-offs. He deserved so much better than that.

Skipping past the hair stylist shop since Hermione liked the windswept messy look to Harry's raven locks, they set out for an optometrist's shop. With a little coaxing on Hermione's part because "it was a shame to hide such beautiful eyes behind glasses" she got Harry to agree to contacts. (It didn't really take much effort since he had long hated his glasses and knew them to be a liability in a fight anyway. His resistance was token at best.) Since his prescription had long since changed, he was also fitted with a new pair of glasses also wire-rimmed but of a slightly different style for back-up when he couldn't or didn't want to wear his contacts. Though he vowed that if possible he would never wear glasses again.

While Harry was being taught how to insert the contacts, Hermione sat down for a moment in thought. She wondered if there was a wizarding fix for poor eye-sight that didn't require corrective lenses. There was the muggle option of surgery but that often had mixed results. Besides, she wasn't keen on anything cutting into those gorgeous green orbs. A possible wizarding option was definitely something she would look into when she next had the chance.

Harry returned five minutes later and Hermione found her heart beating a little faster when she saw him emerge from the back room. He looked positively gorgeous with how his eyes sparkled with the contacts and in his new clothes. It absolutely amazed her how much of an improvement it made. Emma hid a smile at the look in her daughter's eyes while looking Harry up and down. She had to agree that he looked great.

------

Since they had been delivered by the time they got home, Hermione helped Harry unpack his new clothes. She happily noted the faint smile upon his face while hanging his shirts in the closet and putting his jeans and underwear in bureau drawers. Yes, the day had been a success.

Having also discussed this earlier with her mother, as they finished she turned to him "Now lets go outside and burn your old clothes. I never want to see them again and neither do you."

He knew what she was trying to do was to get rid of anything that was a reminder of the Dursleys' treatment of him and he was very grateful for how much she cared. His expression became bemused as he realized that he would really enjoy doing just that. So with a grin, the two teens gathered up all of his old clothing and went outside to the barrel the Grangers used for burning garden waste.

Dan and Emma were already there waiting and, after they dumped the clothes into the barrel, Dan doused them with a bit of barbecue lighter fluid and handed a box of matches to Harry for the 'honors'. Harry wasted no time torching the disgusting things and after he stepped back, Hermione wrapped her arms around him and they quietly watched the flames closing an awful chapter in Harry's life.

------

Hermione and her parents spent the next few days doing everything they could to make Harry feel comfortable and assure him that he was welcome in their home and lives. Although slowly, they were bringing him out of his shell - showing him that there were those who did care for him and that he was indeed worthy of love and affection; that they valued his presence in their home and family. It wasn't an easy battle but to Hermione there was no longer one more worthwhile.

It was also during this time that the Grangers discussed the possibility of counseling for his neglect/abuse, grief and anger and asked Harry if it was alright for them to arrange a visit with a doctor friend of theirs. Although wary at first, Hermione eventually talked him into at least giving it a chance. That it might help to get an unbiased perspective and to talk about what was wrong in his life.

Unwilling to be a further burden Harry had adamantly demanded that were he to do this, he would pay for any costs himself. Remembering the poor clothes he always used to wear, Dan and Emma were about to argue that they would cover any necessary costs but a look from Hermione stopped them. Her parents gently pulled Hermione aside privately where to their surprise they learned, that while Hermione was unsure as to the extent, Harry is actually pretty well off. His poor appearance was purely a result of the Dursley's treatment of Harry and not a factor of his or their lack of wealth. It was just another of their ways of reinforcing his lack of worth to them. Dan and Emma both had to take a moment to control their outrage at the Dursleys before returning to the discussion with Harry.

Ultimately the news of his wealth mattered little to them, but they were willing to accede for the sake of his pride. They relented, but with the admonishment that they would be more than happy to help with the expense if it became too much and again reminded him that he was now a part of their family. Although something that both Harry and Hermione doubted the necessity of, Harry certainly appreciated the gesture. For, while consciously unbeknown to him, it did add a little more to his slow but steadily growing sense of self-worth.

-----

This chapter has been revised. 4-17-2007

Authors Notes:

First, a little more on the supposed blood-protections... If all that mattered was that Harry resided where they shared the same blood, then the fact that Voldie now also has that blood should mean that Voldie's presence should also sustain and replenish the protections. So the mere presence of the blood is obviously not the source of the blood protection's power. JKR has made it very clear that emotions feed the effect of various magics. After all, it takes great hatred to even be able to successfully cast the Avada-Kedavra and Cruciatus curses. So what is it then that sustains and feeds the protections on Harry?

Everything mentioned about the blood protections are purely upon the word of one man - Albus Dumbledore. As leader of the Light and Order of the Phoenix (and being the only one with knowledge of the full prophecy), he had a vested interest in seeing that Harry fulfilled the prophecy.

So, was it by intent or by negligence on Dumbledore's part that Harry grew up neglected, abused and unloved?

It is of little stretch of the imagination for anyone to be suspicious of his intentions towards Harry. Especially since he made no effort in ensuring Harry's well-being. He only concerned himself with Harry's being alive and nothing else appeared to matter to the old man. Why? Because he saw that Harry was too crucial to the future of the wizarding world for anything other than his physical safety from Voldemort to be important. It was very apparent by Dumbledore ignoring Harry's plight that he wasn't concerned with something as important as Harry's mental/emotional well-being. If Dumbledore had, he would at the very least had words with the Dursleys about Harry's treatment.

It must be reiterated that Harry made Dumbledore and others aware that things were difficult for him at the Dursleys, yet Dumbledore made no effort at improving Harry's living conditions. None! Dumbledore shares every bit as much blame as the Dursleys for Harry's horrible childhood. Here is a direct quote from Half-Blood Prince that shows that Dumbledore did indeed know of Harry's abuse and was only concerned about his physical safety from Voldemort:

"He has known nothing but neglect and often cruelty at your hands. The best that can be said is that he has at least escaped the appalling damage you have inflicted upon the unfortunate boy sitting between you." ...

"The magic I evoked fifteen years ago means that Harry has powerful protection while he can still call this house 'home.' However miserable he has been here, however unwelcome, however badly treated, you have at least, grudgingly, allowed him houseroom. This magic will cease to operate the moment that Harry turns seventeen; in other words, at the moment he becomes a man. I ask only this: that you allow Harry to return, once more, to this house, before his seventeenth birthday, which will ensure that the protection continues until that time." (HBP3)

That sealed Dumbledore's image as little better than a villain in my mind. By his own admission, Dumbledore knowingly subjected an innocent and defenseless child to neglect and cruelty. All because he needed his weapon alive to defeat Voldemort and no more. There will always be those who defend Dumbledore despite his crimes because he had "good intentions." Yes, and the road to Hell is paved with what? Unfortunately in this case, it was an innocent child that was dropped off at the end of that road.

Now to answer the inevitable criticisms or questions of why I prefer to ship H/Hr instead of following canon H/G. It is rather simple. Ginny Weasley fell in love with the 'Boy-Who-Lived' **_not_** Harry Potter. Harry hates everything about his fame as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and deserves the love interests of someone who loves him for him, not his fame/glory/money. Ginny Weasley is a fan-girl. No more, no less. JKR poisoned any hope of me supporting such a ship by her canon representation of Ginny Weasley falling for the 'Boy-Who-Lived' legend, **_not_** Harry Potter when she vowed that she would one day marry him before she ever met him..

Besides, I know I'm not the only person to have noticed that Harry suddenly out of nowhere developed feelings for Ginny during a school term where they were taught to brew love potions. Curious indeed.

So in short, I support any Harry ship that doesn't pair Harry with somebody whose feelings for him are so shallow as to be based upon his being the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. He deserves better. Enough said.


End file.
